Texts From John Watson
by bumbersnatch
Summary: Dr John Watson has lost everything. So he turns to texting the greatest and most wisest man he ever knew.
1. Chapter 1

_**TEXTS FROM JOHN WATSON**_

**-You died today. I watched as your body fell from the sky. You looked like an angel.**

**-Git.**

**-You're still dead. Mycroft has been telling people. There's no point. It's all over the news.**

**-Sherlock, people keep telling me you're a fake.**

**-Were***

**-How can I get them to shut up?**

**-I punched Anderson at the funeral today.**

**-You would be proud.**

**-Mrs Hudson left for her sisters today. Couldn't stand how empty the flat was.**

**-She bought long life milk.**

**-Lestrade came round today. Told me he believed in you. **

**-I cried.**

**-Sorry I didn't text yesterday. Didn't feel up to it.**

**-I punched Mycroft.**

**-Sorry.**

**-Sherlock, could you grab some bread?**

**-Sorry.**

**-Have you met anyone interesting?**

**-It seems like everyone has forgotten about you.**

**-I haven't**

**-I wont.**

**-Molly quit her job today. Said it was too hard.**

**-I see why you were so fond of that blue dressing gown of yours. It's comfy.**

**-Come back.**

**-Please.**

**-Do you really want to see a grown man beg?**

**-One of your homeless network came round today and dropped off some flowers for you.**

**-I told them you weren't interested in gifts but you were grateful all the same.**

**-Sherlock the dressing gown is starting to smell like me. **

**-I hate it.**

**-I hate a lot recently.**

**-Not you.**

**-I could never hate you.**

**-Sherlock the skull looks lonely.**

**-He doesn't want to speak to me.**

**-Sherlock my limp is worse than ever.**

**-Sherlock where are you?**

**-Sherlock I need you to come back.**

**-Sherlock come home you wonderful bastard.**

**-Please.**

**-Sherlock.**

**-Stop it. Stop being a child and come home this instant!**

**-Sherlock.**

**-Sherlock it has been months. When will this end?**

**-Sherlock, I keep expecting to see you in the morning, sat at the kitchen table experimenting.**

**-It's weird not having body parts in the fridge Sherlock.**

**-Sherlock, your violin is unusually quiet.**

**-I know I haven't been texting as much Sherlock, but I just can't bear it when you don't reply.**

**-Sherlock, Mrs Hudson isn't very well. She's getting thinner and thinner, and she's always tired.**

**-Sherlock I'm worried.**

**-Sherlock I need you to tell me it will be OK**

**-Sherlock, please.**

**-Mrs Hudson passed away this morning.**

**-The house is so empty.**

**-Sherlock she left me the house in her will.**

**-Actually Sherlock, she left it to both of us.**

**-You have to come back now.**

**-If only for the funeral.**

**-I don't think I can make it through another funeral Sherlock.**

**-It's been 15 months and 11 days since you left me Sherlock.**

**-It's been 15 fucking months.**

**-I though it was supposed to get easier?**

**-Please Sherlock.**

**-I need you.**

**-I miss you.**

**-I love you.**

_~I love you too John. - SH_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

**-WHAT?**

_~John we need to talk. -SH_

**-WHAT?**

_~John I understand your response, just let me explain. -SH_

**-WHAT?**

_~John are you quite alright? Have you gone into shock? The shock blanket from our first case together is on top of my wardrobe. -SH_

**-SHERLOCK HOLMES**

_~Yes? -SH_

**-SHERLOCK HOLMES?**

_~Oh god, you're broken. Please stop being broken. -SH_

**-Where are you?**

_~I can't tell you -SH_

_~I'm so sorry. -SH_

_~I'll be home soon? -SH_

**-You better be**.

**-How soon?**

_~Tomorrow? -SH_

**-Not soon enough**.

_~Sorry._

_~For everything. -SH_

**-We'll see**.

_~John, we do need to talk. -SH_

**-You need to come home. Then we'll talk.**

_~I'm trying. -SH_

**-Try harder. **

_~Don't you want to know how I did it?_

**-Do I want to know how the one thing, one person who saved me from the darkest time of my life, made my life worth while, and gave me a reason to wake up in the morning – even if I hadn't slept because of their violin playing – confessed to me that they were a fake, tried to convince me that our entire time together was a lie, and then fell to their death in front of my eyes; managed to pull all of it off? **

**-No**.

_~John I really am sorry. -SH_

**-Why did you do it?**

_~It's a long story. -SH_

**-Bring milk. X **


	3. Chapter 3

_~Good Morning. I'm glad to be coming home today. I've missed you so much -SH_

**Me too.**

**Wait, did you get all of the other texts I sent?**

_~Yes. All of them -SH_

**Right.**

_So she left us the house then?-SH_

**And the café, so er, free sandwiches.**

_Splendid -SH_

_Oh and John? -SH_

**Yes Sherlock?**

_Thanks for punching Anderson. -SH_

**That's OK**

_And why did you punch my brother exactly? -SH_

**Multiple reasons.**

_Which are? -SH_

**It's a bit complicated to explain via text Sherlock**.

_OK. -SH_


	4. Chapter 4

_John, something has come up, and I won't be able to come back just yet. -SH_

_John? -SH_

_John, I'm sorry. Trust me, I want to come home, I just can't. -SH_

**You said you would. You lied. Again.**

_John I honestly thought I would be able to come home today. I would hate to hurt you again. -SH_

_John please. -SH_

**Sherlock listen, or read rather, I've lost you once, and I'm bloody well not going to lose you again, so whatever it is you need to do, do it. Just make sure you come back in one piece OK?**

_I promise. -SH_


	5. Chapter 5

What did you get up to today? -SH

Really Sherlock, you're asking me about my day, when you're the one who is living some secret life god knows where?

Yes. -SH

I attempted to go for a walk, but then it started to rain, and the whole thing just felt too dramatic. Drama is your area, not mine.

That's true. -SH

So where are you anyway? You must be terribly bored.

I can't tell you that. And I keep my self amused. -SH

Oh did you know that Irene Adler is still alive?

Yes. Ever since I saved her life she thinks it's OK to keep texting me. -SH

She's texting you? Wait, YOU saved her life?

Yes John. Keep up. -SH

Sorry. -SH

So... have you seen her? Does she know you're alive?

No. She hopes I'm alive, but I think she is losing faith. You never lost faith in me John. -SH

Never will.

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry for not updating sooner. Been under a bit of stress.

But it's true what they say, Reviews make updates quicker :)


End file.
